Une nuit pas comme les autres
by Nazo Edo
Summary: OS : Un seul bruit avait suffi pour réveiller les sextuplés et mettre le désordre entre les frères. A tel point que ce bruit lui même fut oublié des frères pris de peur.


_Hello ~ Et non je ne suis pas morte :c J'étais tout simplement en panne d'inspiration. Mais l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire est revenue :3. Et voici donc un One-shot sur Osomatsu-san ! Je ne suis pas doué pour ce qu'il s'agit d'humour ou une histoire simple alors j'espère qu'en écrivant cet OS, ne pas avoir perdu mon style d'écriture habituelle ;-;. Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfait de cet OS (surtout la fin) mais on ne peut pas toujours être satisfait ~. Aussi, depuis un certain moment, j'écris des chapitres ou OS bien plus long qu'avant, je m'excuse pour ceux qui aimait les chapitres ni long ni court :c. Sur ce bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 **"Une nuit pas comme les autres"**

Il faisait nuit noir dans cette ville où habitait la famille Matsuno. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues et tout le monde dormait paisiblement fourrés sous leurs draps chauds. Parmi le silence de la nuit, seul le sifflement du vent frigorifiant montrait sa présence en faisant claquer les vitres des maisons ou encore le frottement des feuilles d'arbres. Dans la maison des Matsuno, dormait six frères, des sextuplés, tous se ressemblant au niveau du physique mais étant très différent au niveau du caractère. C'est d'ailleurs, ce qui permettait de les identifier, leurs caractère, mais quand ils le voulaient ils pouvaient très bien se faire passer pour un autre de ses frères. Todomatsu, le petit dernier des sextuplés, fut le premier à se réveiller de cette longue nuit. La raison était simple : Jyushimatsu n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des coups en dormant. Il avait pourtant essayé un bon nombre de fois de l'en empêcher, mais rien à faire. Pour lui, sa nuit était foutu. De toute façon, il pouvait très bien dormir la journée, rien ne l'en empêchait. Alors qu'il comptait de se rendormir du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il remarqua un bruit. Un bruit dont il n'avait pas fait attention mais qu'il entendait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Des bruits de pas. Il entendait des bruits de pas marchant sur le sol en bois qui grinçait énormément. Il analysa d'abord les bruits de pas et pensa que c'était peut être l'un de ses grands frères qui s'était levé pour aller boire ou autres choses. Pour se rassurer, il se leva légèrement, fixa attentivement les Matsuno dormir et les comptas.

 _"1...2...3...4...5"_

Tout le monde était là. Ses 5 frères présents, dans le futon. Une anxiété commençait à monter en lui et recompta autant de fois qu'il le fallait, ils étaient tous là. Cela aurait pu être leurs parents, mais leurs pas n'étaient pas aussi lents et bruyant que ceux qu'il entendait. Il avait l'impression que les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus forts et ne tenait plus en silence.

 _"Et si...c'était..un fantôme ?"_

Il se rendit rapidement compte que ce qu'il venait de penser était totalement absurde et impossible. Mais cette anxiété se transformait en peur et cette idée ne voulait plus sortir de sa tête. Le bruit du vent qui claquait la vitre n'était guère mieux. Malgré tout, il se remit sous le drap et tenta de se rendormir en ignorant tous les bruits qu'il entendait.

Impossible. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu se mettre dans un tel état. Les bruits de pas, eux, n'avait pas cessé. Tant pis, il allait réveiller l'un de ses frères. La peur le laissait éveillé et ne souhaitant pas être seul, il était obligé de déranger l'un de ses frères. Il y réfléchit un long moment avant de choisir Osomatsu, l'aîné. Il ne pouvait pas prendre Jyushimatsu, car il était sûr qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le réveiller. Ichimatsu, surtout pas, il lui aurait sûrement dit qu'il rêve ou l'ignorerait pour continuer à dormir. Choromatsu ? Non plus. Il avait beau être sérieux malgré son côté un peu Otaku et fan d'idoles, il aurait sûrement peur en entendant les bruits de pas et aurait affirmé que ce n'est que le plancher. Karamatsu, lui, aurait été parfait. Mais Todomatsu ne pouvait pas supporter que Karamatsu le prenne pour un petit froussard et se serait montré en tant que _"grand frère protecteur"_ , tout ce qu'il ne supportait pas. Et enfin, Osomatsu. Ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur, mais c'était tout de même l'aîné. Il avait sa part de responsabilité. Même si il ne montre jamais le bon exemple et est encore moins mature ou responsable que Choromatsu. Le choix était fait, de toute manière, peu importe qui il appelait tout le monde allait se réveiller.

Il rejoignit rapidement Osomatsu, qui était à l'autre bout du futon et commença à l'appeler dans un chuchotement tout en le bougeant de gauche à droite pour qu'il se réveille. Malheureusement, la seule réaction qu'il eut ne fut qu'un _"Mmh.."_. Il continua de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui cri en pleine oreille :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Todomatsu !? Tu veux aller aux toilettes ? Tu peux très bien y aller seul ! Hurlait presque l'aîné.

\- Osomatsu-niisan, chut ! Tu vas réveiller les autres ! Chuchota-t-il les joues légèrement écarlates rien que de se rappeler qu'il demandait toujours à un de ses frères pour aller aux toilettes.

\- Je m'en fiche, tu m'empêches de dormir la ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- E-et bien...commença-t-il avec hésitation avant de se lancer, J-j'ai entendu des bruits étranges depuis tout à l'heure et ça ne s'arrête pas.

Le soit disant _"Grand frère"_ écarquilla les yeux tellement il était choqué par ce que venait de lui dire le petit dernier. Il se prenait pour un gamin de 5 ans ou quoi ? Ça passait encore pour les toilettes _-même si à son âge, cela pouvait paraître bizarre-_ mais de là à raconter de telles sottises ! Pris au désespoir du futur de ce dernier il lui répondit froidement.

\- Totty...Tu a la vingtaine et tu t'imagines encore des tas de choses en une nuit ? Et surtout..tu oses me déranger pour **CA** !? C'est sûrement l'un de nos frères ou nos parents, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

\- Mais je te jure ! Nos frères sont tous là et nos parents ne font pas de tel bruit ! Se plaignit se dernier.

Todomatsu avait gagné sont paris. Cette conversation avec Osomatsu avait eu pour effet de réveiller le reste de ses frères _-sauf Jyushimatsu qui lui, semblait bien dormir à tel point que même les jacassements de son frère ne l'avait pas réveillé-_.

\- Osomatsu, tu gênes, ferme-la un peu y en a qui veulent dormir ! Commença d'abord le troisième, Choromatsu.

\- Tch. Va dire ça à se froussard de Totty ! Se défendit Osomatsu qui était innocent d'après lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Totty ? Émit Karamatsu qui était bien trop fatigué pour rajouter l'un de ses mots anglais ou encore, sa marque d'affection.

Ichimatsu quant à lui, était bel et bien réveillé, mais ce n'était pas son genre de rajouter une phrase dans cette conversation bien plus qu'idiot. Il se contenta tout simplement d'observer. Pour ce qui est de Jyushimatsu lui...Rien ne semblait le réveiller dans son rêve de Baseball d'où il avait sortie durant son sommeil un _"Home ruuuun"_.

 _"Chapeau, Jyushimatsu"_ Pensa Todomatsu qui semblait admirer la force qu'il avait pour ne pas être réveillé. Il aurait d'ailleurs bien voulu en hériter, ainsi ça lui aurait empêché d'entendre ces bruits étranges.

\- Pour reprendre, s'adressa tout d'abord le dernier à tous ses frères, j'ai entendu des pas léger et lourd à la fois qui ne ressemble ni à nos parents, ni à nous.

\- Parce que tu sais les différencier, toi ? Se plaignit de nouveau Osomatsu qui semblait de mauvaise humeur.

\- Osomatsu. Ferma-la. Répondit fermement Choromatsu avant de se tourner vers Todomatsu, je pense que tu as tout simplement fait un cauchemar, personne à part nous pouvons faire du bruit. »

En toute logique, ce se serait terminé ainsi, mais le bruit du vent qui claquait toujours plus fort contre les vitres les fit taire quelques secondes. Ce fut ces quelques secondes qui eurent suffi au reste des frères d'entendre ces étranges pas léger et bruyant à la fois que personne n'osa élever la voix écoutant attentivement et être sûr que tout ceci était leur imagination. Jusqu'à ce que l'horloge se mit soudainement à faire une mélodie pour indiquer qu'il était maintenant minuit pile. Ce simple bruit eu pour effet de faire peur au cinq frères qui s'était maintenant tous précipité dans un coin de la pièce, loin de la porte. Osomatsu était entouré de ses frères qui étaient arrivé le premier dans le coin, manque de chance pour Karamatsu qui était dernier et par conséquent, accroché devant tous les Matsuno. Il était presque au bord des larmes, ce qui amusait Ichimatsu qui tentait de le pousser encore plus devant et proche de la porte tandis que lui était blotti bien au chaud à côté d'Osomatsu et Choromatsu qui tremblait de peur. Todomatsu lui, avait aussi réussi à se coller à l'aîné. Le seul qui n'avait pas bougé et qui était le plus proche de la porte était Jyushimatsu. Il dormait encore plus paisiblement et tous les Matsuno l'enviaient.

\- T-t-u vois, j-j-te te l'avais dit Osomatsu-niisan ! Commença de nouveau Totty, accroché au bras de ce dernier.

\- L-l-la ferme ! C'est s-sûrement le chat d'Ichimatsu ! Trouva Osomatsu comme excuse.

\- Erreur, il n'est pas ici aujourd'hui. Déclara Ichi, en toute confiance en espérant que cela ferait peur à Karamatsu qui semblait au bord de la mort à être posté devant ses frères.

\- N-n-ne d-dit p-p-pas ça Ichimatsu ! Protesta Karamatsu d'une petite voix.

\- N-n-ne vous en fait p-p-pas, l-l-l-l-les f-f-f-f-fantômes n-n-n'existe p-p-pas. Tenta Choromatsu, qui tremblait comme une feuille et qui semblait avoir dit le mot que personne ne voulait entendre.

Un silence se fit après les paroles du troisième frère. Comme choqué, paralysé, ils ne pouvaient qu'écouter. Les bruits de pas avait l'air de se rapprocher au fur et à mesure qu'ils discutaient et c'est surtout ça qui leur faisaient peur.

\- E-et...Si il y en avait vraiment un ?! Disait timidement Todomatsu.

Les visages des Matsuno devenaient livide rien qu'à la seul idée d'y penser. Certains d'entre eux croyaient aussi que leur dernière heure était arrivés.

\- On aura qu'à sauter par la fenêtre. Assuma l'aîné, d'un ton sérieux.

\- Idiot ! Répliqua Choromatsu.

\- Wait, wait, wait, je tiens à ma vie ! S'écria Karamatsu qui était toujours placé devant ses frères et qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'à maintenant.

Les quatre frère se regardèrent un moment avant de fixer Karamatsu et s'exprimèrent en chœur :

\- On s'en fiche de toi.

\- Tu pourrais te sacrifier. Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Ichimatsu.

Le deuxième des Matsuno se sentit soudainement vide. Ses frères, comme toujours, venaient de le rejeter une nouvelle fois et même Ichimatsu en avait rajouté. Il pensa en sont fort intérieur qu'il les détestait tous sans exception.

\- Pourquoi moi !? Je vous rappelle que c'est à l'aîné de se sacrifier et l'aîné n'est autre qu'Osomatsu !

\- Il n'a pas tort. Affirma Todomatsu.

\- Oui. Ajouta Choromatsu.

\- …Ouais _-même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit Karamatsu-_. Termina Ichimatsu. »

D'un nouveau silence, tous, fixaient maintenant l'aîné Osomatsu. Ce dernier, regretta rapidement d'avoir été l'aîné.

\- C-c'est au petit frère qui doivent se sacrifier pour son aîné ! Tenta stupidement Osomatsu. Et puis, nous sommes nées le même jour alors je ne suis pas l'aîné.

\- On sait tous que tu es l'aîné. Assumèrent en chœur les quatre frères sextuplés.

\- E-e-et Jyushimatsu, vous en fait quoi !? Je vous rappelle qu'il dort toujours devant la porte ! Répliqua l'aîné, pour changer de sujet.

\- Ne change pas de sujet ! S'écria Choromatsu.

Alors que l'aîné cherchait encore des excuses bidon, les quatre Matsuno en profitèrent pour pousser Osomatsu vers Jyushimatsu et le laissèrent se débrouiller seul.

\- Je vous déteste. Murmura l'aîné, tout en se rapprochant de Jyushimatsu pour tenter de le réveiller.

\- **BOUUUUUUH**. Hurla l'endormi, Jyushimatsu.

Ce cri était tellement fort et surprenant qu'Osomatsu avait lui-même émit un petit crie et en tomba à la renverse en rendant l'âme. Il était incapable de continuer, s'en était trop pour lui et son cœur. Quant à Jyushimatsu, il avait tout simplement hurlé dans son sommeil imperturbable et venait de monter sur le mort Osomatsu en le prenant pour une peluche vivante. Les quatre derniers frères avaient regardé la scène désespérer de leur aîné inutile.

\- Bon...on fait quoi ? Demanda Totty.

\- C'est à Karamatsu d'y aller. Répondit Ichimatsu.

\- Il a raison, tu es le second, Karamatsu. Continua Choromatsu.

\- No,no,no hors de question ! Protesta le second.

Alors que les quatre frères restant se disputaient pour savoir qui devait aller voir, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que les pas étaient bien plus proche, si proches qu'il était sûrement devant la porte. Personne n'avait rien remarqué, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'entrouvre. Rien qu'entendre le bruit de la porte avait eu pour effet d'effrayer les sextuplés. Ichimatsu, lui, avait fermé les yeux dans son coin tout en espérant qu'il ne se passera rien _-Il s'était surtout endormi sans s'en rendre compte-_. Karamatsu, avait déjà rendu l'âme et était déjà allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Choromatsu, n'arrêtait pas de hurler de peur avec Totty collé l'un contre l'autre en fixant la porte.

\- Eh ? Se demanda Choromatsu, qui voyait maintenant la porte grande ouverte mais personne devant.

\- Il n'y a personne ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Totty. »

Effectivement, il n'y avait personne à l'entrée ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer les deux frères restant. Choromatsu se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir laissant Todomatsu, seul. Au bout du couloir, se trouvait une fenêtre grande ouverte, d'où le vent pouvait s'infiltrer. Choromatsu soupira de soulagement quand il comprit que le soit disant bruit provenait sûrement du vent et alla la fermer avant de revenir vers Todomatsu.

\- Ce n'était que le bruit du vent. Annonça ce dernier en revenant.

\- T-tu es sûr que le vent peut faire ça ? De plus, ce que j'ai entendu était très clair.

\- T-todomatsu, on va dire que c'est le vent, d'accord ? Inutile de s'alarmer pour un rien. Allons plutôt nous rendormir.

\- O-oui.

Les deux frères étaient retournés dans leur futon laissant Karamatsu pour mort au coin de la pièce, Ichimatsu endormi dans un autre coin, Osomatsu sur le futon collé par Jyushimatsu qui ne s'était toujours pas réveiller.

Les sextuplés, vers 1 heure du matin, s'étaient tous rendormis sans s'être poser plus de question sur les événements qui venait d'avoir lieu. Un petit rire féminin se fit émettre dans la pièce où dormait les sextuplés. Avaient-ils eu raison, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?


End file.
